Fancy nights in America
by Kiyokomao
Summary: Lovino absolutely hates world meetings in America. Lucky for him, Spain has made sure their stay is comfortable and...sexy? A whole week in a fancy hotel with a sexy Spaniard. Terrific. smut and a little bit of world meeting humor.
1. Chapter 1:A little quickie?

It just had to be in America. In goddamn AMERICA. Romano sighed as he stepped off the plane, his little brother close behind. Why couldn't the stupid meeting be in Spain or Italy? Hell, he preferred France or dare he say it, Germany over America.

"Ve...fratello?" Italy murmured softly and tugged at his brothers shirt. "Don't be so mad~ we're here for three days...you might as well enjoy it, right?" He smiled hopefully. Romano, however, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, I HATE meetings here. I hate staying here. Everyone's rude, the service is crappy as hell and it's so dirty and disgusting!" Romano ranted, not caring that his little brother was still latched onto his shirt. Italy sighed and pulled out the special card from his handbag, indicating to the security that they were the republic of Italy. Romano rolled his eyes at the security guard and grabbed all their luggage. Italy made sure to thank the security guards and rushed to catch up to his older brother.

"It can't be that bad, can it, brother? I mean- big brother Spain is coming to this meeting too..." Italy reasoned and pulled his cellphone out so he could call the German to tell him he had arrived.

Romano tch'd and found the limo reserved especially for the representatives of Italy. As he handed the driver their luggage, he turned to his brother and hissed "What difference does that fucking make!?" He climbed in and crossed his legs angrily.

Italy climbed in and giggled. "Doesn't it? You and him will be staying together like you always do, won't you?" Italy teased. Romano blushed and pointed accusingly to the smaller Italian sitting across from him.

"Shut the fuck up! You're staying with that potato bastard too, dammit!" He hissed angrily. Italy only smiled and looked out the window, enjoying the city scenery.

"If you look at it differently, it's kind of romantic~ I mean, we get our own hotel room, and besides the meetings, we'll be having lots of time together, just the two of us!~" He kicked his feet back and forth happily. Romano rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his hand.

"whatever...idiota..."

~oO0Oo~

When the limo finally pulled into the 'meet up' place, Romano stepped out and grimaced. Not only was the spanish idiot waiting for him by the door, but so was the two German brothers and the Frenchman. Italy stepped out and immediately ran for the potato bastard, wrapping his arms around his neck and spouting out nonsense. Romano huffed, and was about to receive their luggage, when that bastard Spain stepped between the taxi driver and him and took his luggage for him.

Romano felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he snapped at the spaniard. "Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Spain let a grin spread across his face. "I figured this is too much for you to carry, mi amour~ let me help?"

Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sure. Do whatever you want, stupid." Secretly, he was grateful that Spain had offered. They had packed a lot of things for their stay, and Veneziano was too weak to carry his own luggage. He could barely carry his own either, but like hell he'd ever admit that!

Germany was handed Italy's and the group split up.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Romano grumbled as he was ushered into yet another limo sitting next to the spaniard and his obnoxious friends seated across from them.

Prussia cackled and France leaned back in his seat. "Why, Toni's taking you to your hotel, little Lovino~"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Romano growled and kicked France's shin. France yelped and held his knee. Spain smiled apologetically and turned his attention back to the little Italian.

"Sí Lovi~ I have a surprise for you~" Spain cooed and moved an arm around Romano's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll like it!~" Romano blushed and sunk down in his seat. The three friends continued to talk and laugh the whole 25 minute drive there. It was still fairly early, about 2 pm if Romano recalled, but he ended up falling asleep and leaning on Spain's shoulder. Once they arrived, Spain gently shook Romano awake, and helped him out of the limo. As Romano wiped his bleary eyes, he looked at the building before him and his eyes widened immediately. It was the most expensive-looking, high-class hotel in this city. He knew they were fucking NATIONS, but with Spain's budget, he had been expecting something a little less fancy. He stared in awe and looked at Spain for an explanation. Spain let a huge smile spread across his face and he patted Romano's head gently.

"Just for you, mi cariño~" He chuckled and let France and Prussia go their own ways before he led the both of them up to their room. Again, Romano stared in awe as he stood in front of the door to their room. It was a penthouse. He gave Spain a look of disbelief as he unlocked the door and let Romano inside. Romano glanced around and became impressed. It was so clean and fancy. Spain placed Romano's luggage down and sat on the bed, watching Romano wander around the room. It made his heart flutter as he noticed Romano's half smile as he looked at the view out the window. Romano checked in the bathroom and gasped.

"Holy fuck! They have a fucking hot tub in here!" Spain chuckled as he heard Romano shout from the other room.

"Sí, I told them I wanted the fanciest and best room they had in this hotel~" Spain informed him. Romano poked his head out of the room and blinked.

"But why? I guess I like it and all, but it's just the two of us..." Romano's voice trailed off as he noticed the small kitchen-like room.

Spain chuckled and leaned back on the bed. "I know how much you hate America, and I can't stand to see you look so uncomfortable and tired during meetings." He recalled and watched as Romano slowly sat down next to him. "I want only the best for mi amour~" Spain finished in a sing-song voice. Which was replied with an angry growl.

"It's your own damn fault if you get in trouble for blowing your budget money!" Romano hissed and laid beside him. Spain chuckled and turned to wrap an arm around the Italian's waist.

"Don't worry about it~ I have it all taken care of~" He hummed and pulled Romano close. Romano grumbled, but leaned into the embrace. "Moron..." He mumbled into Spain's neck. Spain gave a small laugh and rubbed tiny circles on Romano's waist with his thumb. "You think so? But Lovi, in this hotel, there's many ways to have fun!~"

Romano's attention was perked and he glanced up at Spain. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Spain smirked and rolled so he was straddling him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Romano's lips. " I meant that~" Spain whispered, amused at how Romano's face instantly became a bright pink.

"Y-you pervert!" Romano stuttered and turned his face away, too embarrassed to look Spain in the face. So you only wanted to book a fancy hotel for sex? That's stupid." Romano grumbled under his breath.

Spain smiled lovingly and brushed Romano's bangs off his forehead. "Well, yeah, that too, but I seriously did want to make you feel comfortable~"

Romano could've died from the heat rising in his cheeks by Spain's words. "feel comfortable, huh?" Romano mumbled and closed his eyes as he let Spain nuzzle his face softly, humming a 'yes' in response.

Just then, Romano's ringtone went off and seeing as Romano was comfortable where he was, Spain took it upon himself to pull it out of his pocket.

"Lovi~ Your brother wants to have dinner together~" Spain turned to Romano. "How about it?" He smiled as Romano propped himself up on his elbows and snatched his cellphone from Spain's grasp. We're not eating at an Italian restaurant in fucking AMERICA." He grumbled and punched in his brothers phone number. When the dial tone was replaced by a happy 'ciao', Romano huffed. "Oi, if we're eating together, we're not eating at a cheap-ass wanna-be Italian restaurant, so you better think of something fancy, bastard." Spain scooted closer to Romano and took his hands in his, placing light kisses up and down his hands and arms.

Romano tore his hands away from Spain's and sent him a quick glare, before returning his attention back to the conversation he was having with his brother. Spain, however, continued placing light touches all over Romano's back and stomach. Getting irritated with all the contact, Romano slapped his hands away. "Sí...I guess that's okay...better not be shit then...alright. Ciao." He put the phone down and pinched Spain's nose. "Pervert! Touching me while I was on the phone!" Romano grumbled. Spain laughed and tilted his head.

"So? Where are we eating?" His hands were once again rubbing Romano's leg softly. Romano tch'd and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"He said Japanese food. Should be okay, right?" Romano glared as Spain's face lighted up and he nodded vigorously. "He said he's bringing Japan and that fucking German bastard too." Romano scoffed and crossed his arms.

Spain hummed and stood up. "I guess I'll call France and Prussia~ the more the merrier!~" Spain sang as he pulled his own cell phone out and dialed the number. Romano decided to turn on the tv and watch something, anything for a little bit. He just knew it was going to be a crazy dinner. He soon found a channel in Spanish and sprawled himself out lazily on the bed, waiting for Spain to stop sounding like a stupid school girl inviting her friends over for a sleepover. He soon found himself getting sleepy and nodding off as Spain's conversation continued. Once he heard Spain say his goodbye's, he lifted his head up and tried to blink the drowsiness away. "'Bout fucking time, you bastard." He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Spain blinked and smiled.

"Lo siento, it did carry on for awhile, didn't it?~" He asked as he gently caressed Romano's cheek. Romano rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Fuck yeah it did! Now let's go somewhere, I'm bored." Romano huffed and stood up. Spain smiled and ran his fingers up Romano's arms.

"Or we could stay here until it's time to go to dinner?~ I'll entertain you, Romano~" Spain smirked as Romano blushed and glared.

"Entertain me!? What the fuck are y-" His sentence was cut off by Spain crashing his lips against Romano in a fiery kiss. Romano moaned into the kiss as he felt Spain's fingers inch their way up his stomach to his chest, gently rubbing his nipples. "Y-you bastard! We're going to be l-late to dinner if we do this n-now...!" Romano stuttered and weakly tried to push Spain away.

Spain grinned and tucked part of Romano's bangs behind his ear. "I guess you're right...how about a quickie?" Spain asked and began lifting Romano's shirt up, not waiting for an answer.

Romano squeaked and blushed a bright red. "W-what the fuck do you mean by a 'quickie'? You b-bastard!" He let his hands grip the bedsheets and shut his eyes tightly. He could hear Spain chuckling and moving lower.

"A 'quickie' means this~" Spain cooed as he unzipped Romano's pants quickly before he had the chance to protest, bringing forth a yelp from the little Italian as his underwear was yanked off soon after. Romano writhed underneath Spain, already anticipating for what was to come. Spain smiled and leaned down to kiss his little tomate properly, sucking on Romano's bottom lip and bringing forth a hum of pleasure once he forced his own tongue inside Romano's mouth. He felt Romano wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, exploring the little Italian's mouth thoroughly, their tongues battling for dominance. Spain fought a smile when he felt Romano give up and give him total control. The kiss broke when the need for air became too much to handle, and a trail of saliva was left between their two lips. Romano licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably underneath Spain.

"D-do something...bastard!" Romano more demanded than begged, tugging at Spain's shirt for emphasis. Spain smiled and pulled Romano's shirt up, placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest and abdomen. He paused once he came across one of Romano's pink nipples. He gave it one, rough lick, drawing a gasp from his lover. Deciding he wanted to hear more, Spain began to alternate between licking and sucking at the sensitive bud, tweaking and rolling the other with his thumb and forefinger. Romano arched his back, his hands flying up to cover his mouth and stifle any embarrassing noises he was sure to make. Spain frowned and gently pried Romano's hands away from his face as he placed butterfly kisses lower and lower on the Italian's body, pausing to suck on particular spots and leaving dark marks. He continued lower until he came to Romano's crotch. Romano squirmed and tried to cover himself, Spain's hungry gaze making him feel hot under the collar.

"Don't cover that pretty mouth of yours, or I'll stop."

Romano was about to question what the hell he meant by that until he felt Spain's hot, wet tongue run up the underside of his cock. Immediately, Romano's back arched and he moaned Spain's name. Then Spain took the head into his mouth, and sucked fervently. "Oh fuck!" Romano whimpered and tangled his fingers in Spain's curly dark hair. Wanting to draw more sounds from the Italian, Spain upped his game and begin to bob his head up and down, pushing more of Romano's cock deeper inside and rubbing the base. Romano nearly screamed and opened his legs wider, granting Spain better access. Spain let Romano's cock fall from his mouth and gave it a few jerks with his hand.

"Call me by my name, Lovi." Spain cooed.

"Why the fuck did you stop!? Keep going!" Romano snapped and tried to kick Spain, who dodged it and pulled his leg down.

Spain smirked in response and lowered himself once again. "Call me by my real name and I'll continue~" He teased, and rubbed the tip, smearing the pre cum that had gathered there.

"S-shit!" Romano gasped and his body trembled with the burning need to release. "Fuck! Fine! H-hurry the fuck up Antoni-aaahhhhh!" Romano shrieked and threw his head back, his body trembling with pleasure. Spain had pushed his cock deep inside, hitting the back of his throat. Then pulled back just so he could play with the slit, drawing more cries from his Italian lover.

"O-oh fuck! S-shit! Just like that...fuck yes!" Romano panted, his breathing becoming heavier. Deciding to relieve his poor Lovi, Spain hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, tasting more of Romano's pre cum and bobbing his head some more. Romano's back shot up in an arch as he felt a burning sensation in his lower stomach.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! T-Toni! I'm gonna-" He bucked his hips and writhed, the heat becoming unbearable. Spain felt his heart flutter at hearing Romano call him by the nickname, and sucked harder. Romano began thrusting his hips into Spain's mouth, drool running down the side of his own mouth. "FUCK! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Romano screamed. One particularly hard suck pushed him over the edge and he gripped the sheets desperately and cried out as his release hit him hard, spurting cum in Spain's mouth. Spain swallowed and licked the few extra drops before leaning back and enjoying the view.

Romano was sprawled across the bed, eyes half lidded, his chest rising and falling and his cheeks painted a dark red. He looked absolutely delicious. The way his clothes were crumpled, revealing his smooth lightly tanned skin, his hair was messy, and his lips we're red and swollen. Spain gulped. His own erection was becoming painful, but he knew they didn't have enough time to go all the way. So, he settled for the next best thing.

"Eheh~ um...Lovi?" He started, crawling over to him and patting his hair gently. Romano opened one eye lazily and stared, obviously in a daze.

"Nn...What is it?" Was the slurred reply.

Spain smiled sheepishly and kissed Romano's cheek. "I'm glad you're so relaxed and content, but um...I kind of have a problem now..." He looked down as if to emphasize his growing discomfort.

Romano blinked and peered down, his cheeks heating up. "Shit."

Spain chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do it for me, Lovi?~" He cooed, and pushed his bangs behind his ear. Romano scoffed and sat up.

"Whatever. Lay the fuck down, then." Spain happily obliged and situated himself comfortably on the pillows. Romano undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear off. "It's so big..." He mumbled as he gripped the base.

Spain hummed in response and let his head fall back. "It's happy to see you~" Spain flinched as he felt Romano stroke his member. Romano rolled his eyes and leaned forward, running his tongue up the underside of Spain's cock. Spain hissed and his hands flew to Romano's hair, tangling themselves in it.

Feeling encouraged, Romano allowed Spain to sink lower, even rubbing the base so as to add to his pleasure. Spain gasped and pushed Romano's head down, in a silent beg for him to take his cock deeper. He released his cock with a pop, and let his thumb run over the tip. "It would've been faster if we just both did it at the same time..." He grumbled, before licking the weeping tip. Spain groaned and shifted a bit.

"I-I guess you're right..." Was the hurried response. "Next time though?" Romano huffed and without warning, sucked the tip and rolled an R onto it. Spain immediately jerked his hips up and moaned. "God, Lovi! Do that again...!"

Reaching down to stroke his hardening member, Romano sucked harder and rolled another R onto the head of Spain's dick. Spain responded with another gasp and jerked his hips again. Having enough of teasing Spain, Romano took Spain's cock the farthest he could into the back of his throat, swallowing around it. Hearing Spain's moans, Romano stroked his cock faster and harder, feeling the tip weep from the need to come. Romano nipped at the tip and sucked hard, finally bringing Spain to orgasm. As he came inside his mouth, Romano swallowed the best he could and gave one last hard stoke before he, too, felt white bliss overtake him and he came with a loud moan.

The two lay there, breathing heavily and limbs tangled. Spain glanced to the side to meet Romano's blissful gaze. He turned away almost immediately and buried his head in the crook of Spain's neck. Spain smiled and rubbed tiny circles with his thumb on Romano's waist, feeling beyond content. "Maybe next time we could do a 69?~" He asked jokingly.

"...sounds good..." Romano mumbled into his neck. Regretting soon after as Spain wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"So it's a yes? Now I can't wait till next time!~" He cheered, nuzzling Romano's cheek. Romano rolled his eyes and struggled under his embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry the fuck up and get dressed. We're late." Romano grumbled, rolling lazily off the bed. Spain chuckled and followed closely behind.

"We have an entire week to enjoy this, mi amour!~ Isn't it nice?~"


	2. Chapter 2 self-confidence boost

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter only has smut in the end!;w; sorry. But! Next chapter will definitely be filled with smut! Hope you like it! (sorry for making Prussia a asshole, by the way)

* * *

Once the taxi cab arrived at the restaurant, Romano gave a heavy sigh. "Goddammit..." He repeated in his mind until Spain poked his side, telling him they had arrived. Romano rolled his eyes and grumbled. He was about to open the door, but watched in disbelief as Spain told him to wait and jumped out of the taxi, running around to the other side, and opening the door for him.

"Here we are, my lovely Lovi~" Spain giggled in a sing-song voice, holding out an arm for him to take. Romano flushed a bright red and hesitantly took his hand. Spain helped him out of the taxi cab and payed the driver, before turning to Romano again. "Shall we go in?" He asked, but was already pulling Romano with him inside.

Romano rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged inside by Spain. Then he saw his stupid brother.

Romano's eyes narrowed and he yanked his hand away from Spain's. Spain gave a whine and pouted, but that wasn't what Romano was concerned with at the moment. He took a shy step behind Spain, grumbling to himself.

There was his stupid brother. Next to that potato bastard. But that's not the only thing. France, Prussia, Japan, Canada, England and America were also sitting at the large table. Spain only smiled and gave a cheerful "Hola!~" before leading Romano to their seats, saved by Italy, of course.

Romano wasn't good with big dinners. Shit, he wasn't good with dinners in general! He became nervous as he followed Spain, avoiding looking at the other nations as he was led to his seat. But, before he could reach his seat, Spain did the utmost embarrassing goddamn thing he could at the moment. He pulled out his chair for him. America and Prussia immediately began doing catcalls and Italy giggled.

Oh, Romano was going to kill him.

Spain stood there like an idiot as he motioned for Romano to sit. Too embarrassed to do anything else, Romano blushed and sat down. Spain then took his own seat next to Romano and had the audacity to put an arm around him. Romano glared at him and kicked his shin from beneath the table. But that bastard only forced a smile at him and turned to look over his menu.

Romano picked up his own menu and began to look it over. "Eda...edama- what the fuck!?" Romano frowned as he tried to read the words.

"Edamame~" Romano turned to his brother, a confusing look on his face. Italy just giggled and leaned closer, pointing to the word. "Japan told me that is 'Edamame', if you want a sort of vegetable, then feel free to order it, fratello, but I know how you hate vegetables~"

Romano heard Spain snicker behind him and he glared. "Shut up. No one asked you! Stupid!" Romano huffed and Italy stuck his bottom lip out in a sort of 'pout' face.

"Then why don't you get what I'm getting?" Italy asked cheerfully. Man, he recovered quickly. Romano groaned, but before he could answer, Spain chirped in.

"Or we could share, my love~" Spain grinned and France and Prussia smirked.

"My, what's with this lovey-dovey air you two got going on?" France asked slyly, before winking at Romano. Romano glared and flipped him off. Prussia then chimed in. "Ja! It's all pink and rosey and shit!" He cackled and took a swig of his drink. "Probably beer..." Romano thought bitterly.

England scoffed and shook his head. "It would be nice if you two could stop showing public displays of affection..." America chuckled at that. Japan and Germany chose to stay quiet and silently sipped on their drinks.

Romano was bright red, even his ears where red. He couldn't even think of any nasty comebacks. Spain on the other hand, sat there beside him, laughing at all the comments they had to say. Romano was about to get up and leave when Italy tugged his shirt sleeve. Romano glared at him.

"Sorry so many people ended up coming...I know you don't like these kinds of things..." He whispered and gave an apologetic smile. Romano shook his head and leaned closer to his brother.

"Why the fuck are America and England here anyway!?" He more spat than whispered. Italy flinched and sunk back.

"I invited Germany originally, but then Prussia heard about it and insisted he tag along, then France wanted to come, inviting England along, who invited America, who invited...um..." His brows furrowed as he tried to remember. "He invited his brother, but I don't see him..."

Romano face palmed and sunk down in his seat. He should've just eaten with his stupid little brother. Just the two of them. Spain could've starved for all he cared! Just as he was imagining a whining, hungry Spaniard, Spain nudged his side gently. Romano flinched and turned to look at him. Spain was grinning like mad as his fingers intertwined themselves with his own underneath the table. Romano felt himself shiver and he looked down, embarrassed. "Why is he flirting so much!?" Romano thought as he squeezed Spain's hand in return.

~oO0Oo~

The rest of the evening went smoothly after that, minus the constant bickering of France and England, Prussia's loud cackling, and his bothers constant flirting with the German potato bastard. Yup, pretty smooth...

So after they all paid together and were going their separate ways, Prussia and France were begging for Spain to go out with them at night. Spain tried to decline, but both his friends were ready to drag him away. Romano's eyes narrowed and he let his arms cross.

"Sorry, I forgot you had a bitchy guy of a boyfriend!" Prussia sneered and glared at Romano.

Romano flipped him off for the millionth time that night and tugged Spain's sleeve. "Spain, I'm tired! Either turn them the fuck down, or go!" He gave a piercing glare, almost as if challenging him. Spain gulped and tried to yank Prussia's grip off of him.

"Did your bitchy boyfriend miss his bedtime?" Prussia jeered. Spain gave him a dark glare as Romano nearly shouted.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You fucking prick!" He tried to lunge at Prussia, who made to punch him. Only until Spain swung Romano over his shoulder, and blocked Prussia's punch with his hand. France sighed and shook his head.

Spain glared at Prussia and murmured "I'm going with Romano. That's that. Now shut your trap and go already." He released Prussia's hand.

But Prussia only tsk'd and took a step back. "You've changed...you never go out with us anymore. Is it that bitch that's tying you down!?" Romano flailed and screamed a line of curses, while Spain continued walking away, ignoring his friend.

~oO0Oo~

When they finally got far enough, Spain set Romano down, who, surprisingly did nothing but stand there with his face lowered. Spain frowned and caressed his face. "My love?" Romano shook his head, but Spain could see his lip was trembling. "Oh, Lovino...don't let what Prussia said get to you, okay?" Spain murmured softly, using his human name. He made to wrap his arms around him, but Romano pushed against his chest, tears streaming down his face. Spain's felt his heart break in two at the sight.

Romano has always had a low self-esteem. So every time someone manages to lower it even more, Spain feels helpless. He wipes a stray tear and kisses his forehead. "Please don't cry, my love. I'm sorry Prussia went and said those things to you."

Romano slowly looked up and sniffled. "Everything he said is true. You didn't deny anything, bastard." He rubbed at his eyes and looked down once more.

Spain blinked and frowned. "What he said is not true, and I didn't say anything because if I had, I wouldn't have been able to stop... I might have attacked him!" Spain chuckled softly and pulled Romano into an embrace.

"...You're still a bastard.." Romano mumbled under his breath and returned the embrace.

Spain was enjoying the moment. It was very rare for Romano to willingly show public displays of affection, even if no one was there at the moment, but he was indeed in heaven. He barely noticed when Romano suddenly whispered into his ear.

"Cheer me up, Antonio?" The action made Spain shiver and he pulled back to look at Romano.

"You should've said so sooner, my love! Fusososos-" He was cut off by a swift kick to the shin and doubled over in pain.

Romano rolled his eyes and grunted. "Not that kind of cheer up... I meant this." He pulled Spain into a kiss, throwing his arms arounds his neck and tilting his head to deepen it. Spain blinked and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Romano closer. When the kiss was broken, Spain's eyes were glazed over with a lusty look, and he rubbed small circles on his waist with his thumb.

"I'd be more than happy to~" Spain cooed in Romano's ear before he licked the shell teasingly.

Romano shivered and pressed closer to him. "Then hurry up and call a fucking taxi or something, idiot." He bit Spain's bottom lip lightly.

Spain didn't spare a second and before long, they were driving back to their hotel, sharing lustful stares and lingering touches the whole drive there.

~oO0Oo~

As soon as the door closed, Spain attacked Romano's lips, kissing him passionately and letting his hands travel all over his body. Romano moaned against his lips and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he was pressed up against the wall. He wrapped a leg around Spain's waist and ground his hips against the others.

Spain reacted immediately and carried him to the bed, their heated kiss never breaking as he pinned him to the mattress. Romano wrapped his other leg around Spain's waist and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Spain was more than ready to give him the attention he deserves. He did feel guilty for letting his best friend talk to his Lovi that way, and hopefully he'd be able to give him the self-esteem boost he so desperately needed.

Romano's needy whimpering snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see that his face was flushed a bright red, drool was running down the side of his mouth, and his eyes were half-lidded.

Spain gulped and bit his bottom lip nervously. He was trying so hard not to lose control. If he did, he was afraid Lovino's butt would be beyond sore tomorrow for the meeting. "L-Lovi?...Are you sure about this? Aren't you worried about tomorrow? I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable..." He trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

Romano growled in frustration and leaned closer to bite Spain's neck. "Goddammit, Spain! I want this! Screw the fucking foreplay and come here and fuck me hard already!" His face became a wonderful shade of red as he bucked his hips up desperately.

Haha...ha...

Not only did Spain manage to rip off Romano's clothes in just under ten seconds, but he also tore off his own clothes, and convinced Romano to lay in the most delicious of positions.

He sat back, content with his work. Romano was face down on the bed, his forehead resting on his arms and his ass displayed beautifully in the air. Spain licked his lips and brought three fingers into his mouth, coating them in spit. Romano watched him from the corner of his eye and spread his legs some more.

Once he deemed them slick enough, Spain pressed one next to Romano's needy hole. Romano gripped the sheets and shivered in anticipation. Spain then pushed it inside, thrusting it slowly in and out of him. "Just let me know if it hurts, okay?" Spain murmured as he pressed a second one next to his hole.

Romano could only whimper in response and press his hips back.

As soon as Spain pushed a second finger inside, Romano's whole body jolted and he let out a deliciously loud moan. "Mm! M-more...!" Romano panted as he shook with pleasure.

Spain obliged and began scissoring the two, before adding a third finger hastily. He thrust his fingers inside him deeply, stretching his Lovi's hole. Romano hissed and his body tensed. "H-huaa! S-Spain!" Romano whined as he shifted his hips temptingly.

Spain watched fascinated as he struck Romano's prostate, who screamed as his back arched and his body trembled. "Ahh! Oh god...right t-there!" Romano moaned as his hips jerked back.

Deciding he was ready, Spain pulled his fingers out, (to which Romano groaned in protest) and quickly made a bee-line to his suitcase, retrieving the container of lube he had brought with him. Once he found it, he re-situated himself behind Romano and opened the small bottle. He lubed his cock up thoroughly and pressed it against Romano's awaiting entrance.

Romano was becoming impatient and glanced behind him to his lover. "Nng...S-Spain...hurry the f-fuck up!" He muttered and shifted on his knees.

Spain only smirked and pushed the head of his cock inside, before pulling it back out. "If you ask politely, my love~" Spain responded slyly.

Romano grumbled and hit the bed with his fists, sexually frustrated beyond belief. "Dammit Spain! F-fuck me hard! Fuck me into the bed! P-please! I n-need it!" Romano begged, his face and ears becoming a dark shade of red as he buried his face in his arms.

Without sparing another second, Spain gripped Romano's hips tightly and slammed his hips into him, burying himself in his lovers tight heat. Romano's whole body trembled and he scrambled at the sheets. "Fuck!" He practically screamed in pleasure as Spain pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him. "Hng! S-so fucking big...feels so good, oh fuck!" Romano mumbled as his ass was rammed into.

Wanting to up his game, Spain licked the back of Romano's neck before muttering in his ear. "Don't forget this, my love." He took hold of Romano's hand and guided it down to his own cock. Romano quickly caught on and began stroking himself in time with Spain's thrusts.

Wanting to give his lover more pleasure, Spain angled his thrusts and reached over and took a hold of his lover's curl. Romano suddenly let out a full-blown cry of pleasure. "Oh shit! D-don't stop! Please don't stop! R-right there!" He pushed back into Spain's thrusts as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

Spain groaned and began pulling Romano back to meet his thrusts, literally pounding into him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking filled their ears. He was so close, and he could tell Romano was as well, judging by the way his body was practically quaking with each thrust.

Suddenly Romano pressed his forehead to the bed, his legs shaking and he moaned loudly. "yes, yes, fuck yeah...just like that...mnh..." His hand was a blur as he stroked himself faster and harder.

Spain reached around and played with the tip of the other's cock, rubbing the slit as more pre cum seemed to seep out.

Romano's back arched and he shut his eyelids tightly as he screamed in overwhelming pleasure. "Ahh! Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum! S-Spaiiiin! Please don't fu-fucking stop!" His palm was white as he gripped and tugged at the sheets.

Spain couldn't fathom how Romano would even think of him _wanting_ to stop, so of course he complied and continued ramming his cock into him, helping Romano stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Romano's body became taut and he shook and trembled as his orgasm hit him hard, his vision going white as he screamed in overwhelming pleasure. "Yes! A-ahhhhh! Antonio!"

Feeling his lover tighten around him, Spain too, came undone and released inside of Romano. His body shook, and he gave some last few thrusts.

The room was filled with heavy breathing and panting as the both of them lay there in a heap of spent sex. Romano had cum running between his legs, and even some on his stomach and chest, Spain's cum trickling out of his asshole. Spain smiled wearily and wrapped his arms around his lover, showering his face with loving kisses. "You were great, my love! You're so beautiful and gorgeous!"

Romano blushed and waved his hand tiredly. "Shut up, you did all the work..." He grumbled half-heartedly. Spain only chuckled and shook his head.

To be honest, Romano did feel better with himself after he had sex with Spain. Maybe it was because Spain showered him with compliments? Nevertheless, he did feel better and was really grateful of Anto- Spain, for that. He'd plan Prussia's murder another day. Suddenly, Spain's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Te amo, mi cariño~" He murmured softly and gave a quick kiss to his lips.

Romano rolled his eyes and huffed, nuzzling closer and muttering against his lovers chest. "T-ti amo troppo..." It wasn't long before sleep overcame the both of them.

…

Man, he was going to be sore tomorrow, wasn't he?...

* * *

Next chapter is going to start picking up and getting interesting (Yes, even though it'll mostly be smut) but it'll be a while before Spain's weird, constant flirting in public with Romano will be explained. ^-^ thanks for reading!


End file.
